Ellyana Swiftblade
Soldier Appearance Tall, elegant, missing half of her right ear and usually seen carrying a sword and shield or an axe that looks like it's far too heavy for her to handle Background Ellyana was born the day that the Dragon aspects blessed Nordrassil, beneath the mighty tree itself along with a younger twin sister, both girls spent much of their childhood playing in the forests of Ashenvale in contests of tree climbing, archery, fishing and many other activities. Ellyana's mother, a Priestess of Elune and her father, a Moonguard who later became a Druid, both of whom wanted their eldest daughter to follow in their footsteps. It wasn't to be as the young Ellyana was informed by Fandral Staghelm that she was "Thicker than Nightsaber dung!" a slight that she has never forgiven, and although Devoted to Elune, lacked the patience to be a Priestess Ellyana's destiny came when the Satyr attacked her village, an axe had been thrown through her window and picking it up, she felt the axe become one with her, and with barely a concern for her own life, ran into the fray and helped rally the defence of the village. Days following the raid, the Druids and Priestesses granted her a blade with the power of both orders, a blade she keeps to this day as an everlasting memento. She also began working as an apprentice to the village blacksmiths, forging her own armor to use in training and in many skirmishes Ellyana served in the War of the Shifting Sands, by this time she'd honed her skills to levels many could only envy, and because of the Staghelm followers resentment, her commanding officer left her and 50 others to die with orders to "Hold the position until backup arrived". Sensing no one would come, she moved the unit to a chasm that had been rigged as a trap and crushed constucts and insects under a rockslide. During the chase she lost half her right ear to a wasp's pincer, and upon the eventual arrival of reinforcements, she was reprimanded for disobeying orders and dismissed. She assaulted the Officer by smashing the flat of her sword into the base of his skull when he turned around to raise the head of the Qiraji general to his followers, leaving him unable to fulfil duties until after the War had ended and the army returned to Ashenvale. As a result of Gross Mutiny she was dragged from her bed and taken before the injured General who flogged her 200 times, 50 for the offence and 150 times after she spat in his face. Following this incident, she was discharged and proceeded to spend the years during the Long Vigil training the children of the Night Elves the art of war. She took up arms once again when the Burning Legion returned, cutting down countless undead at Mount Hyjal. After the war she joined a band of Mercenaries and began training them what she knew and picking up new tricks for herself, though she was cursed at the hands of a Death Knight during a rescue mission into Northrend, leaving her muscles weakened and her bones crumbling. 5 years of healing prayers by the Elune sisterhood and Ellyana has regained her skills, and went on to uphold Stormwind law and order During Marshal duty, Ellyana overcame a presumed fatal stabbing in Stormwind in pursuing a fugitive through the alleyways of Old Town, after a few weeks recovering to carry on with her duty. To prove that there may still be some glamour to her job of Law Enforcement, she participated in the Miss Darnassus competition of Miss Azeroth, winning the title to represent Darnassus and at the same time turning heads within the Marshals office. Although she won the title of Miss Darnassus, she didn't win the Miss Azeroth contest for the Alliance and dismisses the thought of actually caring about the title. She said if the chance came to defend the title, she wouldn't and would instead opt to help choose her successor by judging Most recently of all, Ellyana resigned her commission in the Marshals and signed up with the Vanguard of Valor Personality Ellyana's softly spoken, while some would use 10 words to describe something, Ellyana resorts to as few words as possible. Ellyana can remain calm through most situations, cares little for glory given to her, but cannot abide people who steal it and will defend her actions on principle. See also Category:Characters